The present invention generally relates to a television receiver to be manufactured with one microcomputer being commonly used in many types of television receivers by the initial setting operation for type switching use.
In recent years, television receivers using a microcomputer have been manufactured in larger numbers with each circuit block for composing a television receiver being controlled by the microcomputer. In order to meet the various market demands, many types of receivers are manufactured with the microcomputers for control use to be used for each of the various types being respectively different.
When the microcomputers are used in accordance with the respective types so as to manufacture many types of television receivers, the management becomes complicated, and also, the development efficiency is reduced. It is generally carried out that the inputs as to what functions to be effected are given to a microcomputer so as to use the same microcomputer for many types.
The construction example of the conventional television receiver is shown hereinafter in FIG. 1 so as to illustrate the operation thereof and a function inspection at the manufacturing time. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a television receiver which is provided with a microcomputer 1 for operating the respective functions. The input portion of the above described microcomputer 1 is provided with a type switch setting portion 2, a remote control apparatus 3 (hereinafter referred to as remote control) for operating the television receiver, a keyboard 4 for effecting the same functions as those of the above described remote control 3, and so on. A circuit of an on screen means 7a for channel display use for displaying the reception channel, a television receiving circuit 5, a switching means 8 for switching the signals from the above described television receiving circuit 5 and the signals from the on screen means 7a for channel display use, a CRT 6 for displaying the pictures, and so on are connected with the output portion of the microcomputer 1.
In order to manufacture many types of television receivers having the same microcomputer 1, a type as an object or data in accordance with it is inputted into the type switch setting portion 2 so as to specify in registration the function to be carried out. When the television receiver having such construction is manufactured and used, a programming of the microcomputer 1 is carried out so that only a function corresponding to the specified type may be operated at least when the power supply is on.
In order to confirm whether or not the set contents of the type switch setting portion 2 are set by mistake because of component insertion errors, wiring errors on the print wiring basic plate and so on in the manufacturing step of such conventional television receiver, the bothersome operation of confirming whether the function is normal or not is forced to be effected by the actual operation in each function of the television receiver.